heroes_unitefandomcom-20200214-history
Anthony Stark (Earth-199999) (Marvel Series)
Category:Marvel Anthony Edward "Tony" Stark is a genius, billionaire, philanthropist and the former head of Stark Industries. Using his own great wealth and exceptional technical knowledge, Stark enjoyed the playboy lifestyle for many years until he was kidnapped by the Ten Rings. With his life on the line, Stark created an armored suit which he used to escape his captors, returning home and becoming the armored superhero known as Iron Man, battling against terrorists as well as his own former business partner Obadiah Stane. Stark enjoyed the fame that came with his new secret identity and decided to share it with the world, publicly announcing himself as Iron Man. Fresh off from defeating enemies all over the world, Stark found himself dying due to his own Arc Reactor poisoning his body, all while he was challenged by the vengeful terrorist, Ivan Vanko who attempted to destroy his legacy. Due to their assistance in both these battles, Stark reluctantly agreed to serve as a consultant to Director Nick Fury's peacekeeping intelligence agency S.H.I.E.L.D. where he used his position to upgrade their technology while he began a relationship with Pepper Potts. With the world yet again being threatened, Stark joined the Avengers and helped defeat the Chitauri and Loki. Due to the battle, he suffered from post-traumatic stress disorder, leading him to create the Iron Legion to safeguard the world and help him retire. Threats of the Mandarin forced Stark to come out of retirement to protect the world, inadvertently putting his loved ones at risk and leaving him defenseless when his home was destroyed. Stark continued his mission, finding Aldrich Killian was behind the attacks and that Trevor Slattery was a pretend Mandarin. Eventually, Stark defeated Killian, almost losing Pepper Potts in the process. In the wake of the battle, Stark destroyed all of his armors with the Clean Slate Protocol. However, when the Avengers were officially demobilized due to the War on HYDRA, Stark built more armors and resumed his role as Iron Man, aiding them in the capture of Wolfgang von Strucker and acquiring Loki's Scepter. Once the threat of HYDRA had been ended at last, Stark, influenced by Wanda Maximoff's mindgames, built Ultron with the help of Bruce Banner as a new peace-keeping A.I. to protect the world and allow the Avengers to retire. However, Ultron believed that humanity threatened the world and thus, according to his program, decided to extinguish humanity. Through the work of the Avengers, Ultron was defeated, however not without massive civilian cost and many lives being lost. After the Ultron Offensive, Stark retired from active duty, still haunted by his role in the chaos the A.I. created. The guilt of creating Ultron and causing so much destruction and loss of life eventually convinced Stark to support the Sokovia Accords. However, Stark's own strong support of the Accords lead to a disagreement with his ally Captain America, who opposed the act and what it meant for the team. When Rogers then proceeded to further break the law to protect the Winter Soldier, Stark was forced to lead the manhunt for his old ally, igniting the Avengers Civil War. Eventually, Stark learned that Helmut Zemo had manipulated them into conflict and rejoined his friend, only to have Zemo reveal that the Winter Soldier was responsible for the murder of his parents, causing Stark to seek revenge and fight both Rogers and Barnes. Rogers, aided by an interference of Barnes and Stark's subsequent distraction and mindless grief, managed to disable the armor and put an end to the fight. With Rogers and Barnes on the run, Stark returned to New York to become a mentor to Spider-Man and to guide him in order to make him a better hero than he ever was. Stark proposed to Pepper Potts, and was recruited by Doctor Strange and Bruce Banner to defend Earth from Thanos and the Black Order. Strange was captured, prompting Stark and Spider-Man to rescue him from captivity and travel to Titan to battle Thanos with the help of the Guardians of the Galaxy. Stark later battled one-on-one with Thanos and made him bleed but was subsequently beaten to submission. He was ready to die in order to save the universe, but Doctor Strange interfered. Strange surrendered the Time Stone to Thanos in exchange for Stark's life. Stark remained on Titan with Nebula as they watched their allies disintegrate into ashes. Personality Biography Early Life Troubled Childhood Losing his Parents CEO of Stark Industries Rebuilding the Company Creating Demons Testing Weapons in Arizona Final Day of Freedom Presenting the Jericho Becoming Iron Man Kidnapping by the Ten Rings Building the First Armor Escaping the Ten Rings No More Weapons Suit Upgrades Test Flight Stane's Betrayal Battle of Gulmira Next Mission Duel of Los Angeles I Am Iron Man Meeting Nick Fury Armored Adventures Finding World Peace Starting the Expo Meeting with Senator Stern Making Pepper CEO Monaco Grand Prix Duel of Monaco Meeting with Ivan Vanko Whiplash's Attack Aftermath Stark's Birthday Party Rediscovering the Element Nick Fury's Help Researching his Family A New Element Battle at Stark Expo Showdown with Whiplash Not a Suitable Candidate The Consultant Chitauri Invasion Avengers Initiation Capturing Loki Meeting the Avengers Team Tention Attack on the Helicarrier Something to Avenge Confronting Loki Battle of New York Self Sacrifice Battle Aftermath Mandarin Threat Armor Obsession Mental Struggle Anxiety Confession Threatening the Mandarin Mandarin Research Destruction of Mansion Back to Basics Battle of Rose Hill Locating the Mandarin Aldrich Killian's War Learning the Truth Killian's Hostage Break Out Saving the Air Force One Crew Battle on the Norco Showdown with Killian Suit Destruction Temporary Retirement A Step Further Therapy Session Project Insight Attack on the HYDRA Base Creation of Ultron The Avengers Party Ultron Offensive Attack on Avengers Tower Team Argument Hunting Ultron Duel of Johannesburg The Barton Home Hacking the NEXUS Birth of the Vision Battle of Sokovia Protecting the Drill Leaving the Avengers Saying his Goodbyes Facing the Consequences Avengers Civil War Sokovia Accords Fighting with a Friend Escape from the Joint Counter Terrorist Centre Recruiting Peter Parker Failed Negotiations Clash of the Avengers Clash Aftermath The Raft Helmut Zemo's Secret Battle at the HYDRA Facility Final Showdown Spider-Man's Beginning Picking Up The Pieces Advising Spider-Man Encounter with Vulture Ambush at the Staten Island Ferry Spider-Man's Offer Infinity War Attack on Greenwich Village Ascent to Space Battle of Titan Disassembled Relationships Family Allies Enemies Trivia